New Generation
by loviloli47
Summary: Follows Stellar, a daughter of two victories from the Hunger Games, while getting into situations and some adventures, and meeting friends. Also people from Harry Potter, Mortal instruments, and Darkest Powers.
1. Chapter 1: School or Library

School or Library

The sun was up. The little blonde Stellar was on her stool, painting a portrait of scenery with basic colors, like she always did every morning, if she woke up early, and got herself ready for school every time her father called for breakfast. She ran every time she goes downstairs, that, her mother always warned her of that. Her father always greeted her with a bright face and called her Dandelion. "You should have named me Dandelion and not Stellar." She would react that made him chuckle.

Her seat was always on the end of table across her father's chair. Beside her was a baby chair for her younger brother, Cloud, which she called Clown. She mistakenly heard Clown the first time her parents spoke his name and it continued as days passed. Breakfast serving was always beacon, milk, eggs and bread, but, Stellar didn't grow tired of it. She loved beacon and eggs. Her mother came home late, from somewhere, for breakfast.

"Have some breakfast." Her father would wrap his free hand around her mother's waist. "I will." Her mother said as she kissed her father. It was just like their daily habit, which, Stellar found this gross and always reacted about it and made her parents laughed.

At school, she stayed alone the most. She scared other kids with her voodoo dolls, which she intentionally made for scaring, her scissors, or by her killing words. She felt kids were only nice to her because either, their parents said so and that she was the daughter of two heroes from the uprising under by President Coin's command and an acquaintance. Everyone was fake, she thought.

The teacher took the class attendance of the class. After she called the sixth's name, she shook and skipped to the next name and Stellar always noticed this.

After the last period, Stellar's teacher requested her something that she didn't usually do. Meet a person.

"Who?"

"Leo Malfoy." The boy who never went to school since the first week of school.

"The blonde cold boy with narrowed eyes and with psychological problems?"

"No, he's no psycho."

"Only tell me that if he'll never brutally hurt kids when he's mad or upset."

"He never brutally hurt kids! He just fights for the helpless ones. He's just a normal boy, Stellar. Listen, you'll just have to make him to go back to school." The teacher said.

"Why when he doesn't want to?" Stellar asked.

"Because his parents asked me and I couldn't turned down their offer. Will you do it?"

"Why not you?"

"I tried to. But, he won't." The teacher shook her head. "Maybe, a second try would do and you'll do it."

"Why me? Why not Charlemagne, or Fred, or Eli?"

"You will know after you meet him. Please, I'll give you a reward if you do it."

Stellar saw her teacher's eyes with desperate eyes. "Fine."

She packed her things and found a textbook that she borrowed from Charlemagne.

"Charlie." She called. The red-headed girl, Charlemagne, responded in high notes like she usually did, "HIII!"

"Thank you, by the way, for lending me your book." Stellar handed the textbook and Charlie retrieved it.

"No problem." She said in high notes with a big smile.

Stellar turned her attention on her things when Charlemagne spoke. "Are free this afternoon?"

"No. Teacher asked me to do something."

"What?"

"I'm going to the Malfoy's."

"Can I come?"

Stellar didn't want any company, but, "Sure."

* * *

Reaching the residence on the top of the hill by walking only took twenty minutes, but, the girls took haft an hour to reach the top. It was a cold weather so they didn't worry to sweat, except for Stellar who don't sweat easily. But still, they're catching their breath.

"That was kind of far." Stellar said.

"Yeah…And the gate is very huge. They might have a very big house." Charlemagne's eyes were widened as she said it while catching her breath, too.

"Maybe it's only the gate is huge and inside is a bamboo house." Stellar slowly got her breathing normal.

"No, Malfoys are really rich. I believe they own a manor. Don't you know?" Charlemagne said.

"Pfft. I don't mind things I don't care. You're still catching your breath like we walked a mile."

"Aren't we?"

"We just walk almost haft a kilometre."

"Oh."

" We just need to press the doorbell right?"

Charlemagne nodded.

Stellar pressed the doorbell, then, a voice of a man spoke that startled the girls. "Who might you be?"

"U-um. Stellar Mellark and Charlemagne Weasley." Stellar replied.

"Why did you drop my Rose?"

"Just keep quiet. We're here for Leo Malfoy. We're his classmates and our teacher asked me to see him."

"No weapons?"

"No." Stellar shook. "Why would we bring weapons!?"

"Stellar got sharp scissors!" Charlemagne said.

"Charl! I have scissors but it wasn't with me." Stellar explained.

"It's very rare of you."

Stellar frowned at Charlemagne that made her gulped and covered her mouth by her fingers.

"Very well. Please do come in." the voice said and the gates opened.

"Thank you!"

The girls went in and were fascinated by the beautiful place and the mansion. There were bushes of flowers on grasslands, tiles circling the fountain.

"They must be too way classy." Charlemagne said.

"At least, it's not bamboo."

Stellar was about to knock at the door when it opened and a man with silver hair showed. "Good afternoon. I'm their butler, Sean. Please do come in." He made way for the girls to come. The girls' eyes widened when they saw the big chandelier above them.

"Please wait for Sire Leo in the living room this way." The butler took the girls to the living room. "Please take a seat, Sire Leo will be here any minute. Would you care for drinks?"

"No, were fine. Thank you." Stellar replied.

The butler took a bow and left.

"It's real classy." Charlemagne said as they took a seat. "It's very big in the inside. It's like castle! It's not bamboo, Stell."

"Charlie. Please keep quiet." Stellar said.

"And."

"Charlie!" Stellar whispered.

"Who are you?" a voice of a boy said.

The girls turned their back and found a dashing blonde boy in white shirt and black pants.

"We're Charlemagne Rose Weasley and Stellar Mellark." Charlemagne said.

"I can tell that you're the red-headed Weasley."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Charl. You're the only little red-head girl in town." Stellar explained.

"Oh." Charlemagne calmed and Stellar shook her head down.

"I'm Leo Malfoy." The boy said.

"We sure knew."Stellar said.

"What do you want?" Leo asked.

"Pictures of unicorns." Charlemagne replied.

"Charl! Be serious."

"They're in the library. Sean will take you there."

"Oohh. Adventure." Charlemagne was taken by the butler upstairs were the library was.

"What about you? You don't seem to have any interest of unicorns."

"You sure knew."

" What do you want?"

"You."

"What?"

"The teacher asked you to come to school."

"I have no other reasons to go there."

"Don't you want to learn?"

"I can do self study. We got all kinds of books and it's wider when it comes to knowledge."

"But, it's really different from school. You'll get friends there."

"I have friends. We usually play a lot."

Stellar remembered the boys with him when they're going to the arcade. "Those boys who took advantage of your money?"

"They're not. I'm the one who personally pay for them, without charge."

"Yeah. That's what they took advantage of. They're messing up with you."

"Who are you to say that?!"

"The student that was asked by the teacher to make you to come to school."

"Then, tell her I won't."

"Why are you like that? I was just trying to be nice."

"Look, I don't want to go to school, and you're not my parents that force me."

"I never said I'm your parent. Fine, I'll just take that red-head with me and go home. And I'll tell the teacher that you won't ever come back." Stellar stood up and was about to go when he spoke.

"No one liked me there."

"It's because their afraid of you with… certain reasons."

"Why aren't you?"

"What's the reason for me to be afraid?"

"Because...I-I'm a-"

"Street fighter? Or Malfoy? You maybe the son of a man who used to be part of the bad gang in the uprising, but, that doesn't mean you and everything had changed. Your father chose a good life and made peace with everyone. Charlemagne, who was the daughter whom your father bullies and her mom who was being watched by your father as she suffered, wasn't even afraid to go to your library with a butler who works for you."

"She's crazy. She doesn't care on what is happening."

"No, because she knows. She may be annoying and troublesome, but, she's not a fake like the others. She stays where her heart thinks." _Now, where is the point going? _She thought.

"Little unicorns are so cute!" Charlemagne and the butler were back. "I want to ride on a unicorn."

"Go to the amusement park." Stellar said.

"They're fake. I want the real ones."

"Charlie. There are no unicorns in this world."

"Phooey." Charlemagne pouted.

"I tell the teacher that you won't come. But, it's all up to you." Stellar took Charlemagne's wrist and went off.

"Is there any problem, sire?" the butler asked.

"She's lovely." Leo murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Can you prepare the things I need for school? I'll be going tomorrow. And also dinner, I'm starving."

"Yes, sire"

* * *

"I'm sorry I did an unsuccessful task." Stellar apologized.

"It's fine. I know you did your best. He's just so hard. His parents talked to me to may be convincing him to go back. They tried to and the staffs, but, his just hard-headed they say." The teacher said as she wrote something.

"But, why me?"

"It's because you speak your simple words that ends to maybe another point that hit others."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes. Here" The teacher passed an envelope to her.

"What's this?"

"It's your reward."

"But, I didn't-"

"You did your task and as I promise, I'll give a reward."

"But, I didn't make him, I didn't accomplish my task."

"Just think of as an advance Christmas present."

"It's really a pleasure, but, I can't accept this." Stellar returned the envelope. "I'm going to the classroom."

"Okay. I'll be there. Oh, can you please help me with these. I need to return this in class."

Stellar took the haft of the pile of papers on the table and the teacher took the other haft and both of them went to the classroom.

"Just place it on the table."

Stellar did what the teacher told. Both of them noticed Leo on his seat, beside Stellar's, and Charlemagne, whose seat was in front of Stellar's, was talking to him.

"But, I still be looking forward for the Christmas present."

"I-I'll remember that." The teacher said. "Now, everyone take your seats."


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy's Big Day

Daddy's Big Day

Stellar woke up as early as her mother told her. It was her father's birthday and her mother needed her help in decorating the house for the surprise party. Her father left early for work in the bakeshop which was a good thing so they can work it before the visitors arrive.

Haymitch was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He smelled little like alcohol as he usual was. Cloud was beside Haymitch and her mother was cooking crumbled eggs.

"Ah, sweetheart. You're awake." It was Haymitch who noticed Stellar first.

"Oh" Her mother said as she placed the crumbled eggs on the plate."Eat your food fast. So, we can start the work. Did you have the strips asked?"

Stellar nodded, took her seat and ate her bacon and crumbled eggs.

After breakfast, Katniss started washing the dishes and cleaned the house while Haymitch and Stellar went to the market. Stellar glanced and observed from side to side, as if, it's her first time or it's been a long time since she got there. They met Greasy Sae in her stall. Haymitch asked if he can leave Stellar with her since it was very crowded in the market and Greasy Sae was the only he and the Mellarks trusted. Greasy Sae nodded yes, but, Stellar never wanted to be left behind.

"No!" Stellar opposed.

"Stellar, I won't be long. It's very crowded and you might get lost." Haymitch explained.

"But,"

"Stellar,"

Stellar did the puppy-dog-eyes that always worked on Haymitch. "Please?"

Haymitch can't say no to the little girl with sad looking face."Fine. But, never leave your sight on me."

"Okay!"

"So sorry for the trouble." Haymitch said to Greasy Sae.

"No problem. Say my greeting to Peeta" Greasy Sae said.

Stellar clutched on Haymitch's shirt and they went through the crowd of people. She depended on her hand and glanced from person to person. She saw an old man with a cow, a shoe polisher, a man on a bicycle selling rice cakes and some stalls. It was very noisy, but, Stellar didn't mind. She and Haymitch went from seller to seller until they got the things they needed. They went back home after.

On their way, Haymitch bought an ice cream for Stellar. He gave it to Stellar and as Stellar wook it, he caught a man in white with black eyes looking not too far from them. The man noticed Haymitch, then, went away. Haymitch's eyes narrowed and he was going to follow him, but, he thought of Stellar. After that, Stellar and him went straight back home.

Stellar gave the strips to Katniss, then, helped her in decorating with them as Katniss instructed both Stellar and Haymitch. It was two hours after lunch when the Katniss was done in baking a cake which she learned from Peeta. She asked Stellar to help her decorate it. The decorating was done. Haymitch went home to prepare his self for the party, so as Katniss to the room upstairs and Stellar took over in looking for Cloud.

She remembered Buttercup and went to look for him, which was nowhere to be found. She hadn't seen him since morning. She searched for him in the kitchen, under the sink, under the table, in the living room and under the chairs, as she called for him. "Buttercup? Buttercup? Come out." She was going upstairs, but, remembered that the cat never went upstairs without someone. She went outside and called once again. "Buttercup? I got fresh fish for you." She didn't really have one.

A rustling sound came from the bush at the back of the house. She went closer to the bush. But, before she reached it, Buttercup came behind her, meowing.

"Buttercup! I've been looking for you." She raised Buttercup up and cuddled him around her arms. _Who made that sound from the bush?, _she thought as she looked at it. Her mother called her from the house telling her to get ready.

"Coming, Mommy!" she ran upstairs to her room, and put the cat down. "Stay here. We'll groom you after I dressed."

She took a bath and rubbed herself dry with towel. She wore the red dress that was placed on her bed, prepared for her, slid her feet in a pair of black shoes with red ribbons, which was given by her Aunt Annie in her birthday. Her grandmother, who just arrived, came in, greeted her hello and styled her hair in princess braid. Later, her mother came in. Haymitch was already in the living room with the newly groomed Cloud to take over.

"You looked very beautiful, Stellar." Katniss said looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"Not much as like you." Stellar said.

Katniss saw her sister in Stellar's reflection.

"You'll be more beautiful than me when you grow up. Just like your aunt." Her grandmother said.

"Prim?"

"Yes. She also had these soft cheeks like yours." Katniss said.

"Does she love cats?"

"Yes. She always had Buttercup with her, even when she's on bed." Katniss said. And both she and her grandmother chuckled.

"Let's go downstairs. They'll be here any minute." Katniss said.

"I'll come, later."

Katniss closed the door once they got out. Stellar took the cat and tied a red ribbon around his neck. The cat seemed to hate the ribbon kept on trying to take it off. "It'll be just today, Buttercup, for Daddy." Stellar said.

"Stellar! They're here." Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" She held the cat around her arms and walked downstairs.

Everyone she knew was there. Annie with her son, Finald. Johannah Mason and Enobaria, they were permitted to take a leave and it was Stellar's first time to see Enobaria. Beetee. Ofcourse, Haymitch, the alcohol odor wasn't there anymore. Effie. The prep team, Venia and Flavius. Octavia died by illness. It was later found out that skin dye had side effects on her. Venia and Flavius were already over with it.

"So here's the little Mockingjay's egg." Flavius said. "What's your name?"

"Stellar" Stellar said.

"Since when do Mockingjays lay eggs?" Johannah said.

"She's a star, Flavius." Annie said.

"I'll guess, it's Peeta who picked the name." Venia said.

"She looks like you." Enobaria said referring to Katniss. "Except for the hair, of course."

"And cat holding." Johanna said.

Stellar went beside her grandmother and leaned on at the wall while listening to their conversations.

"How old is she?" Venia asked. It's her first time to see the kids.

"Seven." Katniss answered.

"And the baby?"

"Almost one."

"Your kids are beautiful. They got both of your features."

"Thanks." Katniss blushed.

"Well, I have something to say. Why don't you kids hang out upstairs?" Haymitch said referring to Finald and Stellar.

"Can we go out?" Stellar asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No. You might get dirty before your father comes."

"Ah yes," Katniss got what Haymitch was thinking, "Mom, will look after you so you won't get dirt."

"Of course." Her grandmother said. She took the two older kids out. "Let's play 'it'." Finald tapped Stellar's shoulder and ran, "You're it." "Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" Stellar ran after Finald. "Kids! Don't go too far. "

Haymitch began. "I saw a man spying on us lately."

"Who?" Johannah asked.

"Don't know."

Everyone in the living room, except for Cloud, frowned.

"First one was in the market. Next, I saw Stellar from the window. She was outside walking towards the bushes at the back." Haymitch pointed at the back door. "I think she found someone or something."

"I heard her looking for the cat." Katniss said.

"But, the cat was behind her. So, it must be someone else of course."

"Oh, God." Annie said. "Who might that be?"

Haymitch shrugged. "I don't know what they're up to. But, all I know is they're after her."

"Or them." Annie said.

* * *

Her grandmother was sitting on the bench while the two was on the seesaw.

"What do you think what they talked about?" Stellar asked.

"Maybe some, politics?" Finald said.

"Politics? But, why won't they let us stay? It must be something to do with guns."

"Guns? Are you out of your mind. We're not in the middle of the war and they have nothing to do with anymore."

"Or maybe not."

Finald noticed someone was looking at them. "Let's better go back. I think they're already done."

* * *

"The kids?" Johanna said.

"Us, too. But, only Fin noticed." Annie said.

"Should we tell Peeta?" Flavius asked.

"Of course." Johanna said. "It's not him, or Katniss, or us is the priority anymore."

"How sure are you?" Enobaria said. Johanna shrugged.

The kids ran inside with the grandmother behind them. "Daddy's coming!" Stellar informed everyone.

Everyone except Katniss and Haymitch placed their selves near the door.

"I'll tell Peeta tomorrow." Katniss said.

"He'll be mad." Haymitch said.

"But, I don't want to break his day." Katniss joined the others.

"Not telling him now already broke his day." Haymitch followed.

Peeta was surprised to see everyone. He was planning to have special dinner with his family and Haymitch, but, it's more than he expected. Stellar ran from upstairs, which Katniss always warned her, but now she didn't. She remembered her sister who always ran up and down the stairs as Stellar gave the present to his father and almost shed a tear.

"Ahhh, isn't that sweet." Falvius said

"Too bad. You can't have one." Johanna said and both she and Enobaria chuckled.

Katniss' mother approached her and said, "Isn't she like Prim?" Katniss saw her mother's tear on her cheek and she wept it with her hand.

Everyone was having a great time, at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Facility

Facility

Katniss knocked at Haymitch's door, but, no one answered. So, she went in since it was not locked and found Haymitch in the kitchen, his head on his arms and holding a knife.

"Haymitch."

He didn't answer. Katniss called him over and over again. But, he didn't wake up. She placed a pail over the sink and twisted the faucet and waited as water poured out. Once the pail is full, she twisted the faucet off and poured it all over Haymitch. It startled Haymich awake and slashed the knife side by side.

"Ah, sweetheart. Why are you here?" Haymitch saw Katniss' frowned face. "Let me guess, he's mad."

Katniss nodded. "Here are your bottles of alcohol by the way." She put the bucket with bottles in it on the table.

"Where did you get these alcohols? It really tasted good. Tell me, so I can't bother you."

"So gentle, Haymitch. No, I won't tell you. You wouldn't want to know."

"Why?"

"Just drink it."

"Before, you always reacted every time I drank more. But now, you didn't care. Even told me to drink it."

"Because, I know you'll just going to waste yourself. I mean you're wasted already. I'm going back."

"Is it poison?"

"Yeah." Katniss went back to their house.

"Why do you always brought him alcohol?" Peeta asked, still had his frowned face.

"It's not alcohol. It tastes like alcohol. But, it's an herbal drink." Katniss replied.

"Where did you get it?"

"I made it. Mom was also worried about him so she gave me a recipe of the herbal drink." Katniss raised the paper with the recipe on it.

Peeta chuckled and so was Katniss. _You're not mad anymore, _she thought.

Stellar ran downstairs and sat on her usual chair. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Dandi." Peeta said.

"Stellar, I always warned you not too ran downstairs." Katniss said. "You might fall."

"But, I didn't. I'll be going now." Stellar said as she packed her bag.

"Too early."

"I'll be meeting up with Charlie and Leo."

"Okay. Have a safe trip."

Stellar went off. She waited in their meeting place behind a tree across a dandelion field. She leaned at the tree and wondered why her father always called her Dandelion. _I'm not a flower,_ she thought. Her eyes glistened when the sun rays reached her. Feeling the morning breeze, she didn't notice she was already smiling. She observed the surroundings and found Leo looking at her.

"Hey. Are you just going to stand there like a statue and wait for chaos?" Stellar said.

"Good morning." He said. "Charlie's not here yet?"

"Well, as you can see she's not here."

"HHHIIIII!" Charlemagne came running towards them.

Stellar looked at Leo's watch and said, "You're one minute and 14 seconds late."

"I do?" Stellar paused. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. It's not that late." Leo said.

"Haa! Dandelion field!"

"It's your first time here?" Leo asked.

"No. Let's go."Charlemagne leaded, bouncing while walking, and the two followed. She was mesmerized by the flowers so, she stopped and went near the flowers and smelled them.

"I always wonder why my father calls me dandelion, but, named me Stellar." Stellar said to Leo.

Charlemagne picked a dandelion planning to give it to their teacher.

"I know why." Leo said.

"What?"

"Your-" Leo cut off when Charlemagne screamed.

Men in white suits got the kids. One of them had a scarred face that Stellar noticed. They covered the kids' mouth and nose with a wet cloth that Leo guessed was the potion that made people sleep for a while.

* * *

The accident gave signs to their family. Katniss slipped a plate while washing the dishes that broke into pieces. Hermione slipped her glass that also broke into pieces. And Leo's mother broke his picture frame. These gave them uneasy feelings.

* * *

Stellar's eyes flicked open and found herself in a dark room she didn't recognized. She didn't know what, why, or where. All she knew was she wasn't in her room, the scarred man brought her here and there is no door and walls are made of metal. But, still she can hear voices beyond. Banging sound and a familiar voice hit her ear. She didn't know who.

The wall in front her opened and a man showed up, but, it's not the scarred one. Stellar tried to keep her tears from falling and asked, "What do you want?" She was too smart to ask the first question in her age. He didn't answer it but said, "Come with me."

"No! Tell me what's going on first!"

"I don't want to hurt a little child. So, stand up and come with me."

Stellar got scared and did what she was told. She followed the man until they reached a door with a sign hanged that Stellar find it hard to read. The door opened and a blonde girl facing the ground came out still wearing a school id. The man pushed Stellar in and was told by the lady in lab coat to sit on the hospital bed. Once she sat, the lady said, "Don't be afraid little Mockingjay. Just hold your wrist up and behave."

Stellar did and the lady tied a yellow rubber tie around her arm. Brushed cotton with ethyl alcohol on her wrist and injected an orange shot. Stellar never cried on needles, but, was scared when the lady dug it in her skin which she didn't know what it is.

After the orange fluid went in her skin, the lady pulled the injection out.

"Strong girl, just like you mother. I wonder what she's doing right now." Said the lady.

"She'll come to save me and you'll be put in prison."

"You're seven, right? But you're talking like a ten-year-old." The lady leaned closer, "Your parents killed my family. It's your mother's fault that my brother died. It's her fault. You only know what is written on the history books, and not everything. So, shut your mother before everything goes bloody and chaotic. Get her out of here."

The man grabbed Stellar's arm and returned her in her room, and locked her.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to the walls.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Escape

Stellar and Leo, whose room was next to her, talked through the small hole beside their bed.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Stellar asked.

"We'll be out here soon." Leo said.

"Yeah, but, when?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It might be because of me."

"Why?"

"It must be someone about-."

"Lei, I told you it wasn't your fault."

"Malfoy."

"Lei. It's not."

"Then, what?"

"I'll be going to look for answers."

"You'll be snooping?"

"I'll try."

"You'll get caught."

The wall in Stellar's room opened. Then, she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Then, it closed.

"I'll try not to." She said.

"It's dangerous, Stell."

"It'll be fine. I promise."

"Stellar, you don't know anything about this."

"How about you?"

"Let's wait for them to save us. Then, maybe we'll get the answers."

"I can't wait, Leo."

"Don't be too rush. We don't know what might happen next if they catch you snooping."

"Fine. Let's escape. We'll take Charlie with us."

"Are you out of your mind? It's more risky."

"But, we have to do something. We can't just rely on them."

"Stellar. Forget everything that we talked to day. Go to sleep."

"But, we're already here for days."

"Go to sleep. Don't mention this to Charlie."

* * *

Next night…

"I hate it when I see Charlie suffering and I can't do anything to do about it." Stellar said.

"Me, too." Leo said.

"So as the plan?"

"Guess so. But, first we need to gather-"

The wall suddenly opened. Then they pretended to be asleep. Then, it closed.

"I know. I've gathered some this day." Stellar said.

"You already did?"

"But, it isn't enough."

"You're still seven-"

"I know. I'm smart, right. I'll tell Charlie when we're ready to escape."

"Okay."

* * *

It was the testing day and it was Stellar's turn.

First, a helmet with wires connected was put on her head. It made creaking noises that hurt her ears.

Second, electrodes were put on her chest.

Third was the CBC Test.

And lastly was the orange fluid shot.

She sat on the hospital bed and gave her arm to the lady in lab coat.

"What are you working now, Stellar?" The lady asked.

"As usual." Stellar answered.

"What else?"

"Nothing else." Stellar shook her head.

"Really?" The lady tied the rubber tie around Stellar's arm. "Remember the missing two girls?" She brushed circularly the wet cotton with ethyl alcohol on her wrist. "They did something really bad. So, we have to eliminate them."

"Eliminate?"

"Yes. I'll tell you the whole thing. First, they tried to escape." The lady put the cotton down.

"Escape? How can they escape when the guards are roving?"

"Exactly. So, they were caught." The lady injected the orange fluid.

It gave shivers to Stellar when it was injected. She felt the fluid as it ran through her veins.

"They got their punishment. They're bodies were eaten by crows." The lady pulled the needle up. "I know what you're up to and if you'll continue with the plan, you might end up like them or worse."

* * *

"We can escape through the kitchen back door and while the guards are away, we can run from the door to the live wires which were off every midnight. That's how the girls escaped." Leo explained.

"Those girls died." Stellar said.

"What? How did you know?"

"The lady told me."

"She's lying to scare us."

"Tell me when did she lie to you?"

He didn't answer because they both knew she was right.

"I don't want to be a food for the crows." Stellar started to tear. "Maybe we'll just give up. I'm sorry."

"You know why your father picked your name Stellar?" Leo looked at the stars through the small window. "Star means celestial goodness, noble and excellence."

"So?" she sniffed.

"I don't know maybe he just picked it because of… your eyes." Leo blushed.

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes shine, especially, when you're happy."

"I didn't know that."

"Just be strong."

"Okay. Thank you for making me feel better." She closed her eyes.

"Ah-uh. No problem." Leo blushed. "G-good night."

* * *

All the kids were cleaning. Stellar was wiping the windows with the other girls across who were talking.

"Three kids escaped last night. They went through the kitchen door." One of them said.

"What happened next?" asked the other one.

"I don't know."

"I'm scared. When will these end? I miss Mommy."

"Me, too." She paused.

"Who told you to stop?! Keep on working!" the supervisor said.

The girl quickly continued to wipe.

_Why did these happen? _ Stellar thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Save

Chapter 5

Save

Days passed. Everyone was used in their living. Leo thought it was because of him because his Malfoy, but, Stellar knew it was for revenge and power and told him it was not because if him. The orange fluid that was injected to them was a drug with many effects that changed them. The lady was Snow's granddaughter that was married to Jonathan Morgenstern and had a son named Jonathan II but was called by everyone Nathan. He's around Finald's age and had a blonde hair.

Every day, they were forced to do what had been told to them.

Woke up early. Round bread for meals. Cleaned the place. Study by non-stop writing for the young ones and military-like training for the older ones. They'll get stick hit if they stop. Escaping, disobeying or breaking any of the rules leaded them to their punishments worst death.

Three kids tried to escape, but, were caught by the white men. They were given punishments each. First one got eaten by the crows alive. Second one was electrified. And the other one was droned in the filthy bath tub in a filthy bathroom that was not cleaned for months.

The other kids never saw them since then. The lady ordered this to let others know on what will happen if they broke any rules. These scared them much.

Things like these happened, but, Stellar never gave up. She still had hopes in her heart with Leo who told her to stay strong. Every night before going to sleep, Stellar would talk to Leo through the small hole under their bed and Leo comforted her by the poems he memorized from great writers. Every time the wall opened in the middle of their conversation, they would pretend to be asleep until the wall was closed.

One day, the guards were down. The children were in the middle of their study when Stellar glanced at the window and found men in black suits holding guns. The supervisor caught her and beat her hand with stick so she'll continue on her work.

Not too long, the men in black suits broke in and loud voices and sounds of gunshots flew all over the place. All kids stuck their selves in every corner of each room. Most kids screamed, cried and some felt relieved.

Stellar saw Johanna and called her. She ran towards her and informed her about Enobaria's son. A kid screamed that got their attention and saw a man in white and across him was an armed woman on the floor, vomiting blood. It was Enobaria. She got stabbed by a knife and was suffering to death. She ran out of bullets and so she fought the man to save the unaware Johanna and Stellar.

Johanna held Enobaria's head. "Take care of my child." Enobaria said. She trusted Johanna like a sister and they were pretty close since they lived in same rooms when Johanna moved in Enobaria's homeplace. They took care of Florence together as he grew up after the father died by gun-shot when he's a year-old.

"NO! You will! So God please. You can't die!" Johanna tried but it was too late she's already dead. She kissed her forehead goodbye and turned on Stellar, took her earphone down and tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Stellar, I want you to stay on your focus. Be a grownup responsible leader for ALL the kids for a little while and get them out here SAFE, okay? " Johanna said.

"W-wait. What do you mean? I can't lead them! I'm just a little kid. I might end all their lives!"

"I know you can do it if you'll just follow what I say." Johanna pointed at her right and continued, "There's hovercrafts out there, straight east, don't go there. They might track you. Lead them out there SAFE and NO ONE must left behind. Got it?"

Stellar nodded in every word she said and said, "B-but, where? O-okay, I got it."

"I put my trust on you. I know that you'll say what kind of a person am I to trust a seven-year-old girl over this dangerous mission. But, I really need you right now. We'll cover you." Johanna wore her earphone and spoke, "Someone will get the kids out there and I want someone to cover them."

Stellar told Leo to assist her and gathered the kids out. At first, some hesitated but when they saw other kids followed, they followed, too. All the children helped each other as they went through the woods going west leaded by Stellar. Two soldiers stopped them and told all the kids to go east.

"No! They might track us! We have to get away far from that biggy thing!" Stellar tried to warn them, but, who will ever listen to a kid.

"Stop protesting! Our commander said so. He knows what the best is." The soldier, with a name tag 'Richard Machos', said.

All the kids followed the soldiers. Stellar, who had no choice, followed them. Before they reached the hovercraft, loud boom came and a hovercraft at the southeast crashed. Then, a missile hit the next one at the east. All of their eyes widened and were scared.

"Everyone to the north!" said Machos. Everyone followed.

_I told you,_ Stellar thought.

They all ran fast as they can leaded by Machos and the last kid was followed by the other soldier to make sure no one's left behind and no enemy will get them. Bullets came then they all ducked. Gladly, no one got hit. Then, the two soldiers counterattacked and killed the shooter. Then, they continued.

They reached the seashore that was too far from the facility, but, still the booming sounds can be heard. The soldiers took a sit that confused all the children.

"Why did we stop? We supposed to get away? You're supposed to save us!" said Florence.

"You're all safe. No one knew you're here and no one can find you." The other soldier said.

"We ran 3 miles. Isn't that a great achievement?" said Machos.

"Yeah! A great achievement when someone got bloodily hurt! If you just listened to Stellar, this won't happened." said Leo.

A kid got hit by a piece of the hovercraft when it shattered. It hit his arm and was wounded bloody.

"I'll take care of that!" a blondie girl went nearer him and tore a piece of cloth and tied it over his arm.

"Thank you." He said.

"It won't heal easily. It needs proper treating and I guess it will be infected." She said.

Machos got a message, but, it was not delivered clearly. All he understand was the Lyle Military will come to save them.


	6. Chapter 6: Live

Chapter 6

Live

"When will they come for us?" asked a girl. "It's been hours and it's nearly dark."

"We can't just seat here. We must do something." Florence said.

"Like gather food? I'm hungry." Charlemagne said.

"She's right. We're too far away from the facility. We must too hard to find." A kid said.

"Don't worry kids. If they said they'll come for us, they'll come." Machos said.

Stellar was so mad at him. _So arrogant, can't even think better, _she thought_._ "Pfft. When? After a day? Two days? Three? Or a week? Worst, month." she said.

"We saved you and that's what you act on us!" Machos said.

"Very heroic." Stellar said sarcastically.

"And unharmed." He added.

"Yeah. Unharmed. Look at that!" Florence pointed at the wounded kid.

"Stop acting cool. You don't look good." Stellar said to Florence.

"Ah! It rhymes!" Charlemagne said.

"What are you kids? It seems like nothing happened." asked the other soldier.

"Because if we thought about it, it'll only make it worst." Said another kid.

"Let's gather food." Leo stood up and went to the woods.

"I'll come with you!"Charlemagne followed and Stellar, too.

"But, there are still bombs. What if we accidently got hit?" Florence asked.

"We're too very far. They won't reach us." Leo said.

"But, there are still bombs."

"We already got used to it, don't you?"

"Hey the bombs are gone. Let's go." Charlemagne said and Leo Stellar and Florence followed.

"Some will help them and some will make a shelter and fire for the night." Blondie said.

The four kids helped each other.

Stellar made a bow and sharpened the made arrow. Charlemagne gathered fruits that are reachable.

"I don't know how to sharpen a stick." Leo said.

"Pfft. So easy." Florence said boastfully as he sharpened a stick.

"It's how you do it." Stellar demonstrated it to Leo.

Leo tried, but, still he can't.

"Did you do this together?" Leo asked.

"No. He lives further from us. Mommy taught this to me." Stellar said.

"I can't do this." Leo threw the stick.

"It's fine. You can help Charlie." Stellar said. "Let's get birds." She said to Florence.

"There are no birds and squirrels here." Leo said.

Leo helped Charlemagne in gathering food with the other kids with her.

"Let's go to the river. I'm sure we can find fish." Stellar said and Florence followed.

Two of them went to the nearest river and caught some fish. They went back to the seashore and found the made shelter.

"I think two fish isn't enough?" Florence said.

"Yeah. Let's get more." Stellar said. They put the fishes on the banana leaf and was about to leave when the blondie called them.

"S-stellar right?" said blondie.

"Yeah. Nice shelter." Stellar said.

"The big guys helped us." Blondie pointed at the soldiers who were making fire. "Are you going to find meat?"

Stellar nodded.

"Mind if I help?"

"Yeah sure." Stellar said.

The three went back to the river and got more fish.

"These are all we can find in the woods." Charlemagne put the gathered fruits down on the banana leaf.

"It will only be enough for the night. If they still won't come, we'll find deeper in the woods." Leo said.

"We're back!" Blondie said, waving.

"Rissa! I've been looking for you!" a girl with red hair ran towards the blondie. "I'm scared! Your gone almost an hour."

"I'm sorry. I won't ever leave her side." Blondie held the red head tightly.

"Is she your sister?" Stellar asked.

The blondie nodded.

"The fire is ready!" The soldier said.

"Look! They got meat." Machos said.

They fried the fish. Charlemagne played at the fire and Florence sat with her to fry a fish.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she said.

"How did you meet Stellar? You two seem close."

"She's my classmate. You? How did you know her?"

"Her parents and my mother are friends."

"Oh, yeah. From the uprising."

He nodded.

When everything was ready, they ate together.

"W-wait. Is everybody here?" said the soldier.

"Yes." A kid answered.

"But, I thought you are all 29. I counted 20."

"Some died." Another kid answered.

"Goodness."

"They were eliminated because they tried to escape." Stellar said.

"I think it's better not to talk about it. We're safe. We're out here far from that torture facility." The wounded said.

"Yeah. It's the end." Blondie added.

_No, it's only just the beginning._ Stellar thought, _We just only started a new chapter._


End file.
